evolutionsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Parts
Here is the list of all parts that are planned to be made or are made. =Heads= Mouths Proboscis Description: A mouth that is shaped like a tube, can scan the floor for food and uproot plants and other organisms with roots or suck up water or other liquids. Also if small enough it may suck up pollen. If intelligent enough, you may also use it underwater as a sort of snorkel. Work Type: Eating Digging Catching Breathing Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (Shorter=less work, longer=more work) Shovel Hook Description: A mouth that is shovel shaped, used to eat and dig. Work Type: Eating Digging Catching Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smaller lower jaw=less work, bigger lower jaw=more work) Eyes Insect Eyes (type 1) Description: A lot highly compressed eyes, these eyes are capable of seeing almost every movement around the organism. Work Type: Seeing Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smaller eyes=less work, bigger eyes=more work) =Extremities= Tentacle What it is: A thick tentacle. Advantage: -Can grab things -Can move you through the water -Might make you aerodynamic, if placed correctly -Might help you move on land -Can reach into small holes -Might help you move in the air Disadvantage: -Can make you less aerodynamic, if placed incorrectly -Easy to be grabbed and hold onto, or to get caught in something Cause to evolve: -You require a way to grasp objects -You need some form of locomotion Next steps: -If used to grasp objects, it may evolve into some kind of hand -May evolve longer if there is difficulty grabbing things far away -May evolve longer if extra locomotion is required -May evolve more muscles inside of it if more flexibility is required (to reach into small holes) -Might get a mouth on the end of it, if used to get food --May also become a large neck with an extra head on it if this happens -Could be a primitive form of roots -May evolve suckers, to increase grasping abilities. --Suckers can also stick to large, flat objects, allowing climbing -May evolve with spines if used to fight. --Spines may become poisonous. Energy: 100 -When deciding upon energy, compare it to this number Possible Edits: -Can be made longer/shorter -Can be made thicker/thinner -Can be made more/less flexible -Can be split into two or more tentacles, attached to the same point -Could be given some way of eating objects, making it roots or even an extra head Limbs Arachnid Legs (Type 1) Description: Spider/scorpion Feet, Type 1, long and thin, better for Climbing. Work Type: Locomotion Digging Climbing Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smaller/thinner=less work, bigger/longer =more work) Arachnid Legs (Type 2) Description: Spider/scorpion Feet, Type 2, Hard,thick and sometimes transparent, better for digging. Work Type: Locomotion Digging Climbing Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smaller/Thinner=less work, bigger/Harder =more work) Wings Bat Wing Description: A Wing that is made up entirely of skin and little or no fur, although powerful, you must scale it up to a high enough level or the organism won't fly. Work Type: Locomotion Flying Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smaller=less work, bigger =more work) Fingers/Toes Anura (Frog) Toes Description: Some what sticky, these toes can stick to most materials and make the organisms using them very well at climbing, if placed next to each other on a limb (arm,tail or leg) they will help when swimming. Also if placed correctly, they may help capture prey. Work Type: Locomotion Climbing Catching prey Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (less sticky=less work, more stick=more work) Fingers/Toes with Digging Nails Description: Hand and leg fingers/toes with thick nails long and enough to dig. One to 10 fingers/toes on each claw (player can adjust), but amount doesn't influence the work level. Can be attached to hands/feet. Work Type: Digging Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on resizing of fingers/toes (smaller = less work, bigger = more work) Fingers/Toes with Saber Nails Description: Fingers/toes with nails long and sharp as a saber. One to 10 fingers/toes on each hand/foot (player can adjust). Fingers and toes are the same, they just can differ by scaling. Damage Type: Cutting Damage Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Damage based on resizing of fingers/toes (smaller = less damage, bigger = higher damage) Tongues Long Sticky Tongue Description: Tongue which has sticky attributes, like a frog's or lizard's tongue, made to catch small prey (player can adjust), but amount doesn't influence the work level. Tongues can be used inside a mouth as well as on any part of the body's surface (like a tentacle). Work Type: Catching Poison Taste Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on resizing of tongue (smaller = less work, bigger = more work) Misc Bait line Description: A line of either hard to see or see-through skin or tissue with a piece of bait that can be used for visual communication, to lure prey towards yourself, or frightening off predators, used currently by angler fish. Work Type: Catching Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smells/glows worse=less work, Smells/glows better=more work) Hands Fins What it is: Several small bones held together with flaps of skin, used for movement through water. Advantage: -If length is facing forward, can be used for fast turning. -If length is facing upwards, can be used for fast forward movement. -Sometimes replaceable if torn-off. Disadvantage: -If length is facing forward, reduces speed going forward. -If length is facing upwards, reduces speeds of turning movement. -Easily torn-off. -Not very good at moving on land. Cause to evolve: -You need some form of locomotion. Next steps: -if used enough for turning or going straight, it will grow bigger. -if you grasp objects with mouth/other, it will grow individual fingers/graspers. -if used to move along mud/sand, it will grow longer/more muscle. --also may grow wrist bone or feet. -if used for mixed uses, will grow into tentacles. Energy: 40-100 depending on how big. Possible Edits: -Longer-shorter. -Bigger-smaller. -can be split into smaller fins. -thicker-thinner. Feet =Offspring= Egg Builder Description: This Internal Body System allows the creation of eggs containing developing offspring, like fishes or birds or reptiles have. The player can adjust amount of eggs produced at the same time. Work Type: Offspring Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (fewer and/or smaller eggs = less energy consumption and slowness, more and/or bigger eggs = more energy consumption and slowness) Internal Breeder Description: This Internal Body System allows the creation of living offspring, like we mammals have. The player can adjust amount of offspring produced at the same time. Work Type: Offspring Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (fewer and/or smaller offspring = less energy consumption and slowness, more and/or bigger offspring= more energy consumption and slowness) =Weapons= Wasp Stinger Description: A hollow spike that can be jabbed into predators or prey, this spike can be equipped with venom that can hurt, stun or kill foes. Work Type: catching defending poison(Optional) Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smaller/sharper=less work, bigger/duller=more work) Scorpion Stinger Description: A spike that can be jabbed into predators or prey, Unlike the wasp stinger, this one is curved and more deadly ,can stun, or kill foes. Work Type: catching defending poison(Optional) Work Levels: 0 - 1000 (maximum) Work based on player's configuration (smaller/sharper=less work, bigger/duller=more work)